


Feeling You

by pixihawk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, memory sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixihawk/pseuds/pixihawk
Summary: After a successful revolution a frustrated North is put into charge of New Jericho while Markus is attending peace negotiations. One day Kara turns up in front of their door with Alice, having escaped one of the android camps and in need of North's help.It doesn't take long for the two women to figure out that they are able to understand and care for each other.





	Feeling You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a longer Detroit fic. I took a break from writing that to write something entirely self-indulgent. :D
> 
> This was inspired by my sister's playthrough, in which she managed to completely avoid the Markus/North romance and we both ended up much preferring their friendship, as well as my undying love for underrated/rarepair f/f couples. And this fandom definitely needs more ladies loving each other!!

The moment the military retreated had felt like a huge victory. They had finally achieved their goals and all their struggles had been worth it.

However everything that came after turned out to be just as much of a struggle as their fight beforehand.  

Markus was constantly occupied with meetings and negotiations, talking to different politicians and media, explaining their demands over and over again while the humans tried to break them down. Thankfully Simon and Josh were there with him, helping along. They had left North back in New Jericho to take charge of the rebuilding process.

Initially she had felt insulted that her friends didn't seem to trust her to control herself around the humans, but Markus had been way too diplomatic when talking to her about it for her to actually be angry. His kindness and understanding were frustrating at times and yet North couldn't help but be proud of him for it as well. There was also a part of her that felt glad that she was here where she could make a difference and not have to deal with tiresome politics.

Maybe Markus was doing her a favor after all.

The rebuilding was harder than they'd anticipated. Suddenly New Jericho was getting overwhelmed with all the androids that could find their way to them, especially once the camps had been shut down. The indignity those people had to have suffered made North's temper flare up time and time again.

Even with all the public support they were receiving, including being sent new parts and sponsoring from humans who appeared to try to calm their own guilt that way, she was still not happy with how they had approached this situation. But there was nothing she could do about it now, except try and make the best of it.

"North, do you have a moment?"

She'd been in her own quarters inspecting the newest parts they'd received in a huge shipment a few days ago when an android - a Jerry, she remembered - interrupted.

"What is it?"

"There's a newcomer, she says she needs help and..."

"Well, she should wait like everyone else, everybody needs something right now."

"...she has a child with her in need of repair."

North stopped in her tracks, her brows furrowed. Child models weren't exactly a rarity, but they were still the most defenseless amongst them. Something inside of her twisted at the thought of one more of them being hurt. Humans were so disgusting it made her sick.

"Bring them in, I'll take a look. And also get me some Thirium bags, they'll probably need them."

The Jerry nodded and left her alone once again.

North closed her eyes and tried to calm down for a moment. Everything felt so frustrating. For a moment she considered reaching out to Markus over the distance, but she decided against it. She had to be strong enough.

 

 

"North? We met before, my name is..." A soft voice pulled North back to reality. She hadn't even noticed the other woman entering the room, as she was standing with her back towards the door. When she turned around, a memory file was instantly pulled to the front of her mind.

"Kara."

Kara nodded, a smile on her lips as North recognized her, though it barely managed to hide the distress she was clearly in.

"Yes, we met on the day of the assault of Jericho!", she said, remembering their short encounter. North had looked after her and Alice when they had first arrived on the freighter.

North couldn't help but smile as well, her features softening considerably. Usually only Markus had that effect on her.

"I see you've made it out safely. I didn't see you at the church afterwards and had feared the worst. Where is-"

In an instant the smile dropped from Kara's face. The sight made something drop low in North's stomach in a highly unpleasant way. Did something happen to Alice?

"We were caught, that day. We tried to make a run for it, but they got us. My friend, he..." But she stopped there, not knowing how to put her emotions into words. "...we got taken to one of the camps."

North felt her hand ball up into a fist. It wasn't fair, all of this wasn't fair and she wanted someone to pay for it.

"We figured we'd be save if we could just make it back to where you all were. On our way back we got caught by soldiers and though we managed to get away, they shot Alice. Her arm is completely unmovable...please-" She looked North's firmly in the eyes now, pleading. "Please help her. She's suffering."

North nodded, her lips pressed into a firm line. This was more important than anything else she had to do.

"Show me where she is."

 

 

Alice was a brave little girl.

The whole repair took almost two entire hours. The damage was more complicated than North had anticipated and the whole while Alice didn't complain even once. A mechanic android - Alan - offered to take over, but something inside North compelled her to take care of this matter personally.

When she finally closed up the last of Alice's hull, she felt so tense that for one moment she was afraid her stress level might be too high. She ran a quick diagnostic. 80%. Thankfully it immediately sank down again as she saw Alice hold up her arm, moving it and beaming out of gratitude.

"This is amazing!!", she exclaimed, smiling so wide North was certain the little girls cheeks must've been hurting. Her happiness was more than infectious, as Kara  immediately came over to pull Alice tightly into her arms, kissing the top of her head.

Once she let go of the child, she turned to North. And before she could react, Kara had pulled her into a tight hug as well.

At first North didn't exactly know how to react so it took her way too long to figure out that she should maybe return the hug and put her arms around the other woman. When she did, it felt...nice. And lasted way too short. When Kara let go of her, North found herself wishing she had savored the moment more.

"Thank you so much North, I owe you everything!", she said, her voice enthusiastic and tired at the same time.

"You don't, really, I..."

"Alice, can you go play with Jerry for a moment? I'd like to chat with North in private."

Alice nodded, clearly excited to show her friend her new arm. Once she'd left the room, Kara turned to North and took her hands into her own.

For a moment they just stood like that, hand in hand and North could feel her Thirium pump going quicker with every moment. Maybe it was because she didn't know what to expect now, but it filled her with an anxious but somehow pleasant anticipation.

Finally Kara opened her mouth to speak again.

"We've been through so much together, she's my whole world. I'd give everything for her to be happy." She seemed to think carefully about her next words. "...May I show you?"

North didn't have to look down to feel Kara's skin on her hands retreating, showing the white material underneath.

She should've just told her no, as sharing memories like that was quite the intimate experience. And yet she couldn't help herself from being fascinated by the prospect.

"Yes, sure.", she answered, her voice more breathy than she had intended to. What was going on with her?

Somewhat hesitantly she removed her own skin, so their unprotected honest selves were touching. It already felt so intimate that it made North's head spin, all aggression and frustration from the day dissipating into nothing. Her only focus was on the woman touching her.

Suddenly she felt her hand tingle as their sensors connected properly, allowing the memories to be shared.

A flood of images rushed into her mind, enfolding her.

_The image of a human man hitting both Kara and Alice, a gunshot, red blood. Kara taking Alice's hand, the two of them running, always running. Hiding. Running again._

_Risking her life for a human._

_A friendly face, protecting them. His name was Luther. Finding more friends, hope, running. And then there was the freighter, the word Jericho clearly written on it. Confusion, Anxiety._

_And then North saw herself, looking at Kara._

_It was gone just as quickly, replaced by another Alice model, her LED glowing brightly. More confusion. Another gunshot, Luther hitting the ground. Running, more guns. And then there was the camp, cold and unfeeling. The indignity, the fear, the stress, the anger._

_Escaping but having to leave everyone else behind._

North blinked rapidly and let go of Kara's hands, processing all the information she had just taken in.

Why did she have to suffer so much? She had just been protecting the ones she loved, losing everything but Alice in the progress. And then there was something stinging at her, the fact that she had felt Kara's genuine care for Alice despite believing the girl was a human for the longest time. It was such overwhelming compassion that it left North confused and affectionate all the same.

_Vulnerable._

When she came back to herself, she saw Kara staring at her, a caring yet sad gaze on her face.

"I saw you, everything.", she said, her eyes never leaving North's face.

It was too much. Without answering her North turned around and fled the room, ignoring Kara calling after her.

 

 

North threw herself at other tasks, helping around New Jericho the best she could all to keep busy and to not think about any of this. She didn't exactly know why, but there was something about the other woman that had spoken to her. After seeing all that love and compassion in Kara she felt... embarrassed. She didn't want to know what the other woman must've been thinking about her. She'd never have risked her life for someone she believed to be human. Yet there had been nothing that changed in Kara once she found out the truth.

Kara found her again several hours later when she finally retired to her quarters. This time she did hear the door being opened carefully as to not make too much noise.

"North...? Can I talk to you?"

North wanted to say no, wanted to slam the door shut and get away from confronting any of this. Where was Markus when she needed his guidance the most? Still, something inside of her just couldn't deny the other woman this talk, when she saw her looking earnestly concerned.

"Yeah...sure.", she finally managed to get out, anxiety constricting her throat.

Kara stepped into the room and carefully came closer until she was standing directly across from the other woman.

"I wanted to apologize in case I have upset you."

 _Upset her?_ Why would Kara have upset her?

"No...no, you didn't. In fact, I thought I must've upset you after...", she stopped, uncertain of how to continue. Suddenly she felt incredibly foolish.

Kara seemed confused for a moment, before something in her features changed. North couldn't exactly tell what it was, but suddenly the other woman seemed more confident than before.

And just like that Kara took a step forward into North's personal space. They were so close now that North could feel Kara's artificial breath on her skin. The thought made her shudder involuntarily. What was she doing?

"North, you couldn't have possibly upset me. Not after everything you've done for us." Kara's voice was low and quiet. "You are incredibly strong and I admire you for that. Let me show you...?"

At first North wasn't exactly sure what Kara had meant, until she felt the other woman reaching for her hand again. She entwined her fingers with North's, holding them tightly. Her skin was gone again and she was looking at North's face expectantly. "...please?"

North could feel herself blushing a light blue. She tried to send a command to her processors to stop that, but it seemed her request was completely denied. Her body was betraying her.

"...Okay.", she whispered.

And again she removed her skin, feeling Kara's touch much more intensely now. The tingling sensation began again, yet this time she saw no images when the connection started.

Instead a wave of emotions washed over her.

_Affection for the way she had handled Alice and how she was taking care of their people._

_Understanding for her anger, her frustration at the world. Something Kara had felt herself too many times to count._

_Admiration for her dedication and the hard work she put into everything she did._

_Compassion for all of what had been done to her and all the hurt from other people she had to shoulder when taking care of those who had been mistreated badly._

_And something else..._

_Attraction._

North's eyes flew open, yet she didn't pull her hands away this time. Kara was looking at her with a shy smile on her lips. And she just looked so cute like that, so wonderful, that it made the blush on North's face even worse.

Kara opened her mouth to say something, but North was quicker. She leaned in at once, capturing Kara's lips with her own and feeling the soft press against hers.

Never in her life had she wanted to initiate a kiss just like that. Yet this was different, strange, but extremely pleasant. Her whole body felt light and warm.

Just then she felt Kara let go of their entwined hands, but before she could feel upset about the loss of connection the other woman wrapped her arms around North's neck and pulled her closer towards her, deepening their kiss.

North smiled into it, nothing but a sense of peace on her mind.

Maybe the situation wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay and ready to fight David Cage


End file.
